narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World Tournament: Preliminaries
After the introductions was officially completed, all the participants were taken to the floating island in the sky. There was a huge maze on the island that all participants must fight within. In the center of the maze was a huge inner temple, which will be used in the end for the ceremony of the end of the preliminaries. There were four entrances into the maze. However, each participant was issued a map of the maze. By following the map, they can reach the opponent they must fight. The maze can be used to fight inside and confuse their opponents. Finally, each participant had one partner with them to fight in the greatest tag team battle in history. The announcer's voice can be heard from all directions within the maze. He said, "Everyone, please remember that you MUST follow the map exactly. If you do not follow the map exactly, then you will run into many monsters to defeat and most likely be disqualified after a certain amount of time. However, you are able to use the maze as an advantage...or disadvantage...against your opponent. Go in any direction you want, but beware of the monsters and of the opponents following you and your partner. I will tell you one thing, there is only one type of monster in this maze, but the monsters will get annoying if you leave the battlefield and go throughout the maze. But don't forget you must first follow the map to meet your opponents. Now then, you don't know who your opponent is so go and follow the map! I wish you all good luck and remember, there will absolutely be no killing. The objective of the game is to knock out both your opponents without killing them, or making them surrender. Once you accomplish this, both you and your partner, even if your partner was knocked out himself, will be able to join the finals. Now then, give us a good fight!" Team 1 Taruto and Nisashi Both participants looked at the entrance to the maze, however, the door was sealed. On the door was a text written in ghostly letters: Hands and Feet....What is the one most important thing to remember in any tag team battle or in any team mission for that matter? http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tournament_Preliminaries_Team_1 Team 2 Yuzume and Ameshizu Both participants looked at the entrance to the maze, only to find that there was no floor to walk in once they reached the maze. The top of the walls of the part of the maze they were in had metal spikes on it and was too narrow to walk on. According to a sign that was in front of the entrance, flying was prohibited. All they saw was a chest with blocks of heavy bedrock that can connect to one another. However, there were only three heavy blocks of bedrock. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tournament_Preliminaries_Team_2 Team 3 Shenron and Raiden Water seemed to cover the area of the maze they were in. From where the participants were standing, the water reached up to their kneecaps. However, the water gets deeper and deeper if they were to walk right in. Up ahead, a huge door blocked whatever was ahead. However, the door was far away, so it couldn't be seen, but the map showed that there was a huge door. In the water, movements can be heard and after watching for a few minutes, a ten feet wide, ten feet tall killer whale leaped out of the water and went back in. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tournament_Preliminaries_Team_3 Team 4 Shikaniku and Seitei Both participants looked at the entrance to the maze, only to see five knights in armor made out of diamond. Their swords were also diamond. Before the preliminaries, both participants were told not to use any abilities until they reach their opponents. The five knights looked strong enough as not to underestimate them. Out of a sudden, one knight spoke and said in the most girlish and conceded voice ever, "You can't pass through here, you've lost." http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tournament_Preliminaries_Team_4 Team 5 Saizen and Yuu Both participants could not see a single thing, not one single thing, because it was pitch dark. They were forced to study the map before the preliminaries, but how were they going to use what they studied in a place like this? http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tournament_Preliminaries_Team_5 Team 6 Doujinn and Iori Both participants were shocked by what they were seeing. All they saw were many, many, clones of themselves and of their opponents everywhere. They even made seeing the different paths in the maze almost impossible. And every time one of the participants got close, the clone would quickly attempt to punch followed by a stab with a kunai at the participant. The only problem was, everywhere in the maze was a clone. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tournament_Preliminaries_Team_6